Love You,Daddy!
by southernme
Summary: Jeff adopted a child named Ruby,which caused them to get kicked out of his brother's house.What does this girl have in her anyway?Can she bring the two brothers back together?Request by WweDivaTayTay45.ONE-SHOT.


**A/N=It's too late for father's day but this one-shot is kinda related to fatherly things.**

**I don't own anything.**

"_What's wrong with adopting a kid? Man, she's just an innocent little baby, what are you hoping me to do? Leave her at the rubbish dump till she gets eaten by a pack of dogs?", Jeff yelled angrily at his older brother, Matt Hardy. "It's damn wrong, Jeff! You picked her up from the dump side and you didn't know her parents and who knows this 'thing' might be a curse, I'm telling you!", Matt yelled back._

" _But I'll promise you, Matt! Let her live here and I promise you, you don't have to spend anything for her, I'll use my own money to raise her, is that cool with you, man?", Jeff suggested. His brother, in returned, snapped at him, "If you're stubborn enough and don't want to get rid of her, I suggest you and this 'thing' to get out of this house cause I don't have nothing to do with you from now on and it's final!"._

18 years later, since Jeff Hardy and her adopted daughter, who he named Ruby Hardy, got kicked out of his brother's house, Jeff has been working as a freelance artist and from the money he got from selling his arts is the only thing that he managed to use to support him and his daughter. As much as he wanted to do what he loves the most, wrestling, his legs has been tearing him down. But lately, his business was doing bad. Now 18 years old Ruby had decided to find a job to support their lives.

"Dad, why don't I find a job to get some extra money? My friend said there's a hotel downtown having a vacancy of a dish washer. Can I work there, please?", Ruby begged. "I don't know, Ruby. You've just turned 18 and you're still young to get a job", he hesitated. "Don't worry, Dad. I can take care of myself", she continued to beg, she even made her infamous pout to convince him. Jeff, could do nothing other than letting her to do so. Ruby, in return hugged her father happily, "Love you, daddy!".

At the same time, she was actually lying. She didn't want to work at the hotel. She actually was offered a wrestling contract at an independent wrestling circuit nearby. She knew if she tell Jeff, he would disagree. She didn't have any idea, despite the fact that he's once a wrestler.

For months long, she would tell lies to Jeff that she works as a dish washer, that was until she got a call from the WWE, who offered her a 5 year contract to work with them but she hesitated because she'll have to travel all across the world, performing in front of thousands of people thus could make Jeff to be suspicious. Nevertheless, she still said yes and received the contract.

Meanwhile, later, Jeff who was on the street selling his art things, approached by one of his neighbour and close friend, Beth Britt, "Hey Jeff! So I heard Ruby was heading to the WWE. I was actually surprised you let her in to this wrestling business for the fact that you know". "What are you talking about, Beth? She never wrestle!", he replied. "Really? I heard she's having her final match in the independent wrestling company tonight before travelling with WWE. You want me to accompany you there tonight?", she asked. He answered, "Yeah, I guess so". Inside, he was actually wondering why Ruby would lie to her.

That night, Jeff and Beth went to the place where Ruby wrestle. He even saw Stephanie McMahon and Triple H sitting in the front row, introduced by the ring announcer, who also told the small crowd about Ruby's last match that night. Jeff actually smiled when he watched his daughter in her wrestling attire, which was quite similar as him, back in his wrestling days. She's really talented in the ring, he thought.

After the match ended, he went to her to the backstage, which surprised her in the process, "Ruby?". She stuttered, "Uh..Yes..Dad?". Silence filled in the air for awhile, until Ruby sobbed to her father, "Look dad, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was afraid that you'll go against me working as a wrestler. I know you have a history with wrestling and I didn't want that to be the reason I can't, dad! I'm sorry!".

"It's okay, sweet pie. I'm not mad! I just wish you'd tell me earlier, not from your Aunt Beth", he pointed to Beth, who had tears in her eyes watching the scene. He continued, "And that was one of the best match I've ever seen, Ruby. How could someone waste some talent like you just because of himself? I'll let you go but on one condition..." he paused, only to get a curious look on Ruby's face, "...please be careful and take care. And don't forget to call, text or what not, okay? ". She smiled, feeling relief, "Okay, daddy. I promise. Love you, daddy!".

Several months later, Matt was reading some wrestling articles in the internet and stumbled upon one of the title "Ruby Hardy, The New Extreme Sensation In WWE!". He read the whole article and what interested him the most was that she's actually Jeff's daughter, the one he kicked out of the house along with his brother. As any materialistic person would do, he had a plot in his mind.

Ruby has just finished her match with Kyra Angle, another WWE Diva. She went to her locker room and was surprised to see a man in there. "Excuse me, not trying to be rude here, but do I know you?", she asked. Matt explained everything to her and that he wanted to redeem himself for what happened in the past by managing Ruby on and off the WWE scene. Ruby was glad that someone could take care of her and that her Uncle Matt have changed for the better, or at least that was she thought.

Since then, her phone and her budget would be controlled by Matt and since then also, Ruby never got the chance to call or even text Jeff. Meanwhile, whenever Jeff called Ruby, Matt would tell him that she's exhausted and need some rests. Once, Jeff and Beth came to one of the WWE live event, only to be kicked out, which was of course under Matt's instruction. Even during Ruby's off days, he would find excuses to not go back to Jeff's place. Actually, Matt was trying to distance both Ruby and Jeff, for the reason of that her payments might went to Jeff and resulting in Matt receiving nothing.

However, one phone call changed everything. "Hey! You listen here, Matt! What kind of brother are you? How could you break apart a relationship between a father and a daughter, Matt? You know, since the last time Jeff talked to Ruby, he stopped taking his medication and his cancer has worsen. Now, he's stuck in the hospital, counting his days to leave, because of you! Didn't he suffered enough since the day you kicked him and Ruby out of your house? Well I just have one thing to say, if you really care about your little brother, bring Ruby back to him, I beg you, Matt", the cracking voice who Matt identified as Beth yelled at the phone. He fell on his knee, knowing that his brother didn't have much time left. As tears forming in his eyes, he rushed to find Ruby, who was actually heard the whole conversation on the other phone in the house they rent.

When they arrived at Charlotte, they immediately went to the hospital. Ruby ran for her dear life along the corridors until she found her father, lying on the bed, looking pale. "Dad! I'm sorry! I didn't know...", she lost for words. Jeff smiled at her, feeling grateful, "My baby has come home. I miss you so much, Ruby girl!". Moments later, Matt came in, along with Beth from behind. Matt quickly knelt down, "Jeff, I'm sorry! Please forgive me, Jeff! I'm sorry for being a selfish brother to you. I'm a fucking jerk, Jeff! I'm sorry". "No, it's okay, bro! I've forgive you, long time ago", he choked in his own breath.

Knowing he didn't have much time left, he began to speak to three of the most important person in his life, "Ruby girl, I'm glad you came back. And everytime I watched you on TV, you've improved. I know it's because of your Uncle Matt. And also, to see you being independent at such a young age really makes me proud, Ruby, you really do. Beth, I'll look stupid if I tell you this but if I don't have this fucking mad osteosarcoma or whatever in hell does it call, I would've ask you to marry me. I also want to say thank you for taking care of me while they're on the road. You'll make a good wife, Beth. As for you, Matty, I know what you're thinking right now but please don't blame yourself for what have happened to me, it's fate, man. If I'm about to go right now, Matt, I'll go in peace cause I know you'll watch them for me, right, Matt?".

Matt sobbed as he nodded his head and buried his face in the hospital bed. Ruby was holding on Jeff's hand while Beth was just standing watching the Hardy clan as the four of them cried together. When it seems like several minutes had passed, the repeating beep sound has become continuously and flat. Ruby knew what did that mean. When she looked up to Jeff, he wasn't moving at that time and never will, cause he's gone. Forever. "Love you, daddy!", she whispered.

**This was rushed, please review!**


End file.
